Professionally Personal
by cindyg87
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Aspirante tatuadora artística, Bella Swan tiene un trabajo estable de nueve a cinco en Cullen Energy, Inc. Mientras se ve forzada a trabajar con el frío, elusivo y muy atractivo Director Ejecutivo, descubre que ambos tienen algo en común. ¿Puede ella mantener las cosas profesionalmente personal? E/B Humor/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, DH78 escribió la historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

.

"¡Entrando!"

La oficina despierta del letargo posterior a la hora del almuerzo y en un instante, los niveles de energía vibran a mi alrededor. Hay sólo una cosa en todo este lugar que incitaría la locura…

"¡Cullen viene subiendo!" Escucho la sutil voz de Mike desde algunos cubículos abajo.

"Mierda," siseo, rápidamente guardando mis revistas _Inked _y _Tattoo_ y cerrando mis portales de chismes.

Jane revolotea en el cubículo de al lado como una gallina sin cabeza. Ella es la Asistente Personal de Cullen, y no una muy buena. Puedo escuchar el papeleo de documentos. Pobre chica. El rubio de su cabello fue cruel con ella.

Escucho algo caer y un "¡Oh mierda!" desde su lugar antes de asomar la cabeza por la división para vigilar la falla. Su taza media vacía de café está volteada, su contenido empapando documentos que seguramente eran de algún modo importantes en algún momento. Ya que soy su asistente no oficial de vez en cuando, me imagino que ahora es un buen momento para actuar como tal.

"Jane, relájate, yo limpiaré esto. Tú contrólate," digo tranquilamente, haciéndole señas para que se marchara.

Me mira con los ojos azules más temerosos, de alguna manera aliviada. "¡Oh Bella, gracias! ¡Toma, hazte cargo de esto!" Ordena, entregándome un bonche de servilletas de su cajón y mirando la taza y los documentos manchados de café. Hago lo mejor que puedo, quitando rápidamente el exceso de líquido, pero incapaz de quitar la mancha de café. Carajo.

Justo entonces el timbre del elevador suena como un presagio de muerte y todo mundo contiene el aliento y procede a parecer ocupado tecleando, el sonido imitando el castañeo de dientes.

La entrada de Cullen es como un momento de cámara lenta de película, en realidad. Esa es la única forma en que la puedo describir. Y sólo la he presenciado pocas veces desde que comencé a trabajar aquí hace tres meses.

Desde donde estoy sentada, lo único que puedo ver es el meneo de un desorden ingobernable de cabello bronce pasar por la división mientras él camina.

Y una quijada. Eso es todo.

Él está en la oficina de la esquina, por supuesto, ya que es el Director Ejecutivo de Cullen Energy Inc. Aparentemente, es algo reciente ya que reemplazó a su abuelo retirado un mes después de que yo comencé a trabajar aquí. No he visto mucho de él, habiendo presenciado sólo dos extrañas entradas a su oficina como esta que acaba de ocurrir.

La puerta de Cullen se cierra con fuerza y hay una exhalación colectiva de las abejas obreras.

El intercom de Jane zumba enérgicamente seguido por la voz retumbante y masculina del jefe.

"Srta. Voltur, por favor tráigame las propuestas que le pedí en la mañana…rápido, por favor."

Bueno, al menos él dijo 'por favor'.

"Sí, Sr. Cullen."

Jane rápidamente remueve más documentos, y juro que lo hace tan sólo para parecer importante. Toma los documentos que necesita, incluidos los de la mancha marrón.

Esto no va a terminar bien.

Cullen es conocido por ser un tanto perfeccionista y un tremendo dolor en el culo.

Oh, no. Esto no va a terminar bien, en lo absoluto.

Ella revolotea con un bufido hacia su oficina y desaparece detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Estoy sumergida hasta las rodillas en la captura de datos cerca de cinco minutos después cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de Cullen, seguida por una Jane con ojos llorosos caminando rápidamente hacia su escritorio. La miro, junto con el resto de nuestros compañeros de oficina mientras saca una pequeña caja y comienza a guardar sus pertenencias.

"¿Jane?" Susurro.

"No Bella. La cagué. Él me despidió. Fin de la historia," lloriqueó.

"Oh Jane… Humm, lo si…"

"Oh por favor, Bella. En realidad nunca te caí bien. Eso lo sé. No tienes que actuar como si te importara," sisea, aventando su calendario de _One Direction_ en la caja y tomando su bolso.

Tiene algo de razón, supongo. No es que no me caiga bien, sin embargo; no tengo nada en común con ella.

Porque vamos…_¿One Direction? _Y he aquí el rodar de ojos.

Se marchó en un instante, despidiéndose de Lauren, la recepcionista a la vuelta de la esquina, antes de subir al elevador.

Bueno, eso es todo.

Casi todos alrededor de mí regresan a su trabajo, así que me imagino que el drama ha terminado.

Alrededor de las cuatro, mi celular vibra sobre mi escritorio.

- _Hola mujerzuela. ¿Aún está en pie lo de esta tarde?_

Mi mejor amiga, Rose.

- _Seguro ramera. Tengo dos bocetos que mostrarte para tu torso que querías. –B_

- _Chévere. Ordenaré algo de vindaloo de ese lugar que te gusta. –R_

- _No te olvides de los lassis de mango. Mi boca morirá sin ellos. –B_

- _Eres tan dramática. Tres estrellas no es picante. –R_

- _Dice la chica que piensa que 5 estrellas es cosa fácil. –B_

- _Ja ja. Te veo más tarde mujer. –R_

Estoy volteando a mi oh –tan –emocionante pantalla de datos justo antes de escuchar la puerta de Cullen abrirse. Es como una respuesta Pavloviana aquí y una vez más, todos contienen el aliento. Es usualmente alrededor de esta hora cuando Cullen sale por la puerta para hacer cualquier cosa que los pretenciosos de la alta sociedad como él hacen después de estar dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra todo el día.

Pero no. Hoy no.

Hoy, noto incrédulamente como él camina hacia la parte de mi piso. Él no podría…

¿Qué demonios?

Está a mi lado un momento después, reclinándose sobre la partición que alguna vez dividió mi cubículo del de Jane. Mira el espacio vacío de Jane antes de volverse hacia mí, y por primera vez, capturo la imagen completa del hombre.

Bueno, quésabestú. El hombre está bueno.

La quijada resalta, piel perfectamente suave y ardientes ojos verdes. Hablando de ardiente, el cabello. El cabello es un derroche de color siena quemado…y tal vez un poco de óxido amarillo.

No puedo evitarlo, hablo en el idioma de tinta de colores.

Su traje negro está perfectamente confeccionado y le calza, como perfectamente. Es un poco demasiado para mis sentidos.

Oh espera. Está hablando. Mierda.

"¿Srta. Swan?"

"Lo siento. ¿Qué dijo?" Dios, sueno como una tonta.

Estrecha sus ojos y mira mi espacio de trabajo antes de repetirse.

"Dije," hace una pausa para respirar. Aparentemente, también es impaciente. "La Srta. Voltur ya no está empleada en Cullen Energy y por ende, usted será mi Asistente Personal temporal hasta que un reemplazo adecuado sea contratado."

¿Qué?

"Humm, Sr. Aprecio su confianza en mis habilidades, pero difícilmente estoy calificada para el puesto. Sólo soy una capturista."

"Tonterías. No crea que no me he dado cuenta que usted ha sido la responsable de limpiar los desastres de la Srta. Voltur una y otra vez. Como dije, es algo temporario hasta que pueda entrevistar y contratar a una nueva asistente. Dicho eso, necesito estas propuestas re-escritas. Estas están manchadas y es inaceptable. Confío en que las hará perfectas."

Es entonces cuando noto el archivo en su otra mano, y cuando lo coloca sobre mi escritorio justo al lado de mi teclado, miro hacia abajo.

Sus largos dedos descansan sobre el archivo, y mis ojos recorren hacia arriba hasta que veo algo que completamente friega mi cerebro.

Tinta.

Tan sólo una franja de tinta negra se asoma debajo de su demasiado caro reloj plateado y de su manga con mancuernilla, justo sobre la muñeca.

Cullen está tatuado.

Este es un nuevo descubrimiento. Y estoy completamente excitada.

"Para la hora del almuerzo mañana, Srta. Swan. ¿Sí?"

Mierda. Está hablando otra vez.

Cuando miro arriba, me está mirando como si estuviese loca.

Debo de estarlo.

Carraspeo nerviosamente antes de contestar.

"Si Cullen…digo, sí, Sr. Cullen. Tendré listo eso y me vendré por usted…quiero decir…iré con usted mañana con las propuestas. Puede contar conmigo, señor, Sr. Cullen… señor."

Mierda. Soy una imbécil.

Arquea su ceja antes de enderezarse y alejarse.

"Ay Dios mío," murmuro para mí, aún tratando encontrarle sentido a lo que acabo de ver.

Mi ardiente jefe está tatuado, y me muero por averiguar cuán tatuado está.

Esto está completamente mal desde cualquier punto de vista.

Un minuto después, él sale por la puerta caminando su habitual línea recta hacia el elevador, pero en esta ocasión, voltea alrededor antes de fijar su mirada en mí.

Es indescifrable, pero aún así es un reconocimiento hacia mí.

Bueno, eso es nuevo.

…

"Esto está completamente chingón Bella. ¿Cuándo podemos empezar?"

Rose le echa un vistazo a mis bocetos para el dibujo en su torso que hemos estado modificando durante los últimos dos meses. Bueno, empezó como un dibujo para el torso pero ahora ha evolucionado a un dibujo que va desde el torso, envolviendo la espalda hasta el hombro.

"¿Sí? ¿No crees que es demasiado? Digo, las flores de cerezo son muy populares ahora y yo tan sólo quería que tu dibujo fuera un poco diferente."

"No, no, esto es perfecto. Como que me gusta la idea de que las raíces sean más prominentes en la cintura y vayan creciendo así. Va quedar genial, chica," me asegura, tomando el último trago de su copa de vino.

Estoy malditamente orgullosa de mí. Rose ha sido mi lienzo durante el último año más o menos, empezando desde una pequeña llave con una calavera en su muñeca a conceptos más elaborados.

"Apuesto que tus profesores de pintura nunca imaginaron que usarías tu bagaje artístico para estas cosas ¿eh? Todos esos tipos de estúpidos de galerías de mente estrecha…" deja de hablar mientras pone los platos vacíos en la cocina.

"Bueno, para mí aún es arte; sólo que estoy usando piel en lugar de papel o lienzo," contesto, aún tratando de ajustar mi diseño.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de este chico?, tu jefe." Está junto a mí de nuevo con una segunda copa de vino viéndome dibujar. "Detuviste la historia cuando la chica fue despedida, ¿qué pasó después?"

"Ugh, aún es completamente irreal para mí Rose. Resulta que mi jefe, el Sr. Cullen, sale de su oficina hacia mí, lo cual nunca hace, y me dice que soy su nueva Asistente Personal hasta que él contrate a alguien más."

"Mierda, espero que eso venga con un aumento."

"¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé. Supongo que tendré que preguntarle. Pero Rose, eso no fue lo mejor. Dejó un archivo en mi escritorio justo a tiempo para que yo notara que está tatuado. No pude distinguir que era, pero definitivamente se estaba asomando debajo de su manga." Tiemblo, reviviendo el momento mientras le cuento mi historia.

"Jódeme. ¿Es lindo?" pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos e interesados.

Tomo un profundo respiro y luego suspiro. "Santa mierda Rose. Es ridículo cuán ardiente es. No sé por qué no lo noté antes. Oh, espera, si lo sé. Es porque él nunca puso un pie en mi lado de la oficina hasta hoy," recargo mi cabeza sobre mi bloc de dibujo abierto.

"Bueno, ¿qué demonios estás esperando? Vas a ser su Asistente Personal ahora, al menos por un tiempo. Tal vez te conviertas profesionalmente personal con él y le podrás preguntar abiertamente sobre su tatuaje."

Giro mi cabeza, que aún descansa sobre las hojas, y estrecho mis ojos hacia ella.

"¿Profesionalmente personal?"

"Sí, ya sabes. Cuál es su orden de Starbucks, qué le gusta en sus sándwiches, qué días recoger sus trajes de la tintorería. Sabrás su calendario social completamente y tendrás que pasar a su megalomaniaco pent-house a regar sus plantas mientras esté de viaje," dice, meneando sus perfectas cejas.

"Rose, ves demasiadas películas. Jane nunca hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Bueno, excepto por el café y la tintorería. Pero principalmente se trata de redactar cosas para él y agendar citas y sincronizar su iPhone."

"Bueno pues, ahí lo tienes. El acceso a su iPhone podría darte información valiosa sobre el chico. Probablemente él querrá tu número también, para que pueda contactarte. Tal vez uno de estos días te llamará después del trabajo, deseando que vayas a su casa y 'sincronices su iPhone…en la cama'." Dice la última parte casi sin aliento, como la tonta que es. No puedo evitar reírme.

"Suenas como una operadora de sexo telefónico. Deberías de considerar un cambio de profesión."

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Y desperdiciar este paquete fantástico?" Se endereza, señalando su cuerpo como Vanna White.

"Tienes razón. Estás mejor capacitada para dirigir un bar, pateando culos, y coleccionando nombres."

"Por supuesto que sí, mujerzuela. Bueno, ahora vamos hablar sobre la rosa que quiero en mi pie."

Mientras profundizamos en los nuevos bocetos miniatura para otro tatuaje de Rose, mi menté está trabajando a marcha forzada.

_Profesionalmente personal._

¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Con él? El tipo me hizo desear arrancarle su costoso traje de su hermoso culo con sólo el atisbo de tinta en su mano.

Mañana va ser interesante.

…

"¿Srta. Swan? A mi oficina, por favor," la voz de Cullen retumba a través del intercom sobre mi escritorio.

_Inhala y exhala profundo Bella._

Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana dándole los toques finales a aquellas propuestas que Cullen quería y justo había sacado la última copia de la impresora cuando él me llamó.

"Espero que todo resulte bien," murmuré para mí, alisando las no existentes arrugas de mi falda a lápiz y caminado hacia la oficina del jefe.

Su oficina es estilo minimalista con detalles en frio acero y cuero. Ninguna sorpresa ahí. Su espalda está hacia mí mientras está revisando algo. La silla enfrente de su escritorio luce atractiva, pero no estoy segura de cuál es el protocolo a seguir. ¿Permanezco de pie? ¿Me siento? ¿Me anuncio?

"Tome asiento, Srta. Swan."

Bueno entonces, ya está resuelto.

Me siento calladamente y espero a que él termine lo que sea que esté haciendo en esta habitación estéril. Echo un vistazo alrededor rápidamente, escaneando el espacio alrededor de mí. No hay absolutamente nada personal aquí: nada de fotografías, ni diplomas, ni plantas…nada.

El sonido de su silla girando atrae mi mirada al frente y al centro, trabándola con los profundos ojos verdes de Cullen. Me mira expectante.

"Bueno, ¿tiene algo para mí?"

Aclaro mi garganta. "Sí Sr. Cullen, aquí tiene," coloco los documentos redactados sobre su escritorio, empujándolos hacia él. Estira su mano y como malditos imanes, mis ojos son atraídos a su reloj – más negro y cromado- y el negro rabillo de tinta debajo de este.

Su mano desaparece en un parpadeo y sacudo un poco mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente aturdida. Frunce el ceño y su boca hace un pequeño y lindo puchero mientras lee mi trabajo.

Cullen finalmente termina su revisión y suspira.

"Perfecto. Gracias. Puede irse."

Humm, ¿eso es todo? Ah bueno entonces. Lentamente me pongo de pie para marcharme mientras él dirige su atención a su laptop.

Antes de llegar a la puerta él habla de nuevo.

"Oh, ¿y Srta. Swan?"

Me volteo inmediatamente. "¿Sí señor?"

"¿Va salir a almorzar ahora?"

"Humm, justo pensaba hacerlo, señor."

"Bien. Quiero un pastrami en pan de centeno de Norm's," dice, y sus ojos nunca abandonan la pantalla.

_Profesionalmente personal._ Está bien, aquí vamos.

"¿Algo más Sr. Cullen?"

"Sí. Quiero un café venti, negro."

"Sí señor," dubitativamente concedo, con mi mano en la perilla de la puerta.

"Oh, Srta. Swan," dice con cierta tonada. Me giro de nuevo y lo miro expectante.

"¿Usted va invitar?"

"¿Qué?" ¿Está hablando en serio?

Una comisura de su boca se levanta formando la más deliciosa sonrisa que jamás he visto. Nunca lo había visto sonreír. La imagen es debilitante.

"Entonces querrá llevarse esto con usted," dice mientras me da un vistazo y empuja una tarjeta de crédito sobre el escritorio.

"¡Oh! Oh, sí, por supuesto. Tonta de mí," camino y tomo la tarjeta de su mano mientras sus dedos rozan los míos por una milésima de segundo más de lo normal…creo.

_¿Acaso hizo eso a propósito?_ Estoy delirando. Eso es. Soy un desastre calenturiento.

"Dese prisa. Me estoy muriendo de hambre." Su voz de comando regresa y sí, estoy delirando.

Salgo rápido y estoy de vuelta en treinta minutos con su orden, su café y mi ensalada. Dejo mis cosas antes de dirigirme hacia su oficina para entregarle su comida.

"Disculpe Sr. Cullen, ¿dónde pongo esto?"

Su silla gira y él está al teléfono. Me señala que espere.

"Sí, sí, comprendo que fue de improvisto, pero ¿necesito recordarle que ha sido negligente con los dos plazos anteriores? Necesito éste terminado para el final del día. No hay peros que valgan. ¿Me explico? Bien. Adiós."

Su voz de jefe es aterradora.

"Perdóneme Srta. Swan, puede ponerlo ahí sobre la mesa de centro." Señala otra pequeña área en la oficina con un sofá de dos plazas y dos sillas rodeando una básica mesa de centro de vidrio. Dejo ahí la comida y me preparo para irme cuando él habla.

"¿Dónde está su almuerzo Srta. Swan?"

"¿Humm? Ah, está en mi escritorio señor. Provecho señor," digo antes de salir por la puerta. Alcanzo a ver lo que parece una mirada decepcionada de Cullen. Qué raro. Y así de rápido, desaparece, reemplazada con la endurecida expresión de un hábil Director Ejecutivo.

"Bueno, Srta. Swan, puede traer su almuerzo aquí. Vamos a tener un almuerzo de trabajo. Necesito finalizar mi calendario y necesito que usted esté completamente actualizada y preparada. La quiero de vuelta aquí en dos minutos. Y traiga su laptop y su teléfono. Confío que es un Smartphone ¿cierto?" Se gira dándome la espalda sin siquiera darme una segunda mirada, y me precipito a salir tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que acaba de pasar.

Cuando regreso con mi ensalada, él me apresura hacia el sofá y comemos mientras sincronizamos y coordinamos eventos, citas, reuniones. Veo atisbos de su tatuaje cada vez que le da un gigante mordisco a su sándwich. Todo acerca de él es atractivo- su quijada cuando mastica, su nuez de Adán cuando pasa bocado, sus dedos cuando limpia su boca con su servilleta, y por supuesto, la tinta en su mano. Me está tentando. Mierda, necesito saber qué es.

Después de comer, toma mi teléfono e introduce su número de celular y la guarda bajo el nombre de E. Cullen. Su propio teléfono timbra.

"Allí está. Ahora tengo su número. Estará siempre atenta a mis llamadas pero no la llamaré a deshoras…mucho."

"¿Mucho, señor?"

"Habrá ocasiones cuando su asistencia sea requerida, aunque éstas serán esporádicas y muy lejanas entre sí, si es que la llamo. Y recuerde Srta. Swan, esto es temporal. Recursos Humanos ya me está mandando algunos currículos para el reemplazo permanente de Jane."

Repentinamente hay algo que necesito hacerle saber. Recuerdo lo que Rose dijo la noche anterior.

"Sr. Cullen, yo, humm, hay algo que quizás necesita aclaración."

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Humm, aún trabajo principalmente como capturista de datos, y sé que acepté este trabajo como un puesto interino, pero humm, ¿cómo se reflejará esto en mi pago?"

_Y, respira Bella._

Cullen fija su ilegible mirada en mí una vez más, y quiero apartar la mirada pero simplemente no puedo.

"Tiene derecho a preguntar eso, Srta. Swan. No se sienta incómoda en lo absoluto. Ya consideré mi plan de pago para usted y deberá ver el cambio en su talón de pago el viernes. Confío en que será satisfactorio."

"Gracias señor."

"Bueno, entonces, creo que hemos terminado. Puede regresar a su escritorio Srta. Swan. Tenga un buen día."

Y he sido despachada.

Regreso a mi cubículo, notando las miradas de Mike y el resto de los compañeros. Apuesto que ellos se están preguntando cuándo la cagaré.

¡Ja! Joder, no lo haré. Voy hacer estremecer este trabajo y con surte, el mundo de Cullen…

Profesionalmente personal, por supuesto.

…

La mañana siguiente, camino hacia el trabajo preguntándome por qué de repente hay un escritorio colocado frente a la oficina de Cullen, pero no le presto atención ya que hoy tengo demasiado trabajo si es que voy a tener que cumplir los caprichos de Cullen.

Enciendo mi laptop y noto un correo de Cullen.

**De: ECULLEN mail . com**

**Para: BSWAN mail . com**

**Asunto: Asignación de Escritorio**

**Hora: 8:35 A.M.**

_Srta. Swan, _

_Por favor tome nota que necesita trasladar sus pertenencias al escritorio disponible enfrente de mi oficina. Es imperativo que mi Asistente Personal esté cerca en caso de que necesite asistencia. Espero que se traslade completamente para cuando regrese mañana. Hoy estaré fuera de la oficina. Re-agende mis citas para la siguiente semana._

_Edward A. Cullen_

_Director Ejecutivo Cullen Energy, Inc._

¿Qué? Miro y re-leo el correo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué quiere que me traslade? Jane nunca tuvo que hacerlo. Hasta donde sé, el abuelo de Cullen en realidad nunca tuvo una asistente fuera de su oficina. Así que, ¿por qué el cambio repentino?

En realidad no puedo cuestionar sus decisiones hasta este punto, así que simplemente le contesto haciéndole saber que he recibido su mensaje y que acataré sus órdenes.

…

Después de haberme trasladado completamente y de sentirme suficientemente descolocada porque todo mundo me mira o con curiosidad o con sorpresa o con ambas, el viernes pasa sin novedad. Re-agendo todas sus citas tal como me lo pidió y para las cuatro y media, estoy lista para recibir el fin de semana.

Me reúno con Jasper el sábado por la mañana, un cuate que conocí en una convención de tatuajes el año pasado. Él me ofreció un entrenamiento en su estudio para que pudiera acumular mis horas en práctica. Es asombroso –un artista fantástico con una lista de espera de clientela de diez meses y, encima de todo eso, es un chico genial.

"¿Qué onda Bella-chica? ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?"

Dejo caer mis cosas en mi estación y jalo una silla junto a él mientras trabaja. Está trabajando en un diseño en una pierna de Marlene, una de sus clientes regulares. Ella es realmente genial. Una fotógrafa profesional, toma fotos estilo pin-up de sus clientes. Es hermosa con un estilo Rockabilly, y esta vez, él está rellenando el contorno de una geisha pin-up.

"Mmm, trabajo es trabajo," contesto, observándolo con absorta atención.

"Bueno, me temo que te daré más trabajo, pero dudo que tengas queja." Sus ojos brevemente encuentran los míos por debajo del armazón de sus lentes y sonríe antes de regresar a su diseño.

"Tienes razón en eso. Prefiero esto a mi trabajo de día en cualquier momento. ¿Qué tienes para mí?"

"Un par de chicas vendrán en alrededor de veinte minutos. Son primerizas, así que quieren tatuajes pequeños. La hoja y el boceto están encima del mostrador. Confío en ti. Trabaja en ello."

"Claro que sí."

Las siguientes horas pasan felizmente mientras tatúo las dos chicas que quieren corazones iguales en sus caderas, con "BFF" grabado dentro. Sí, no es algo que yo haría, pero oye, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

Rose entra danzando para su primera sesión después del almuerzo. Estoy demasiado emocionada como para comer. Este es mi primer gran tatuaje, y mi mejor amiga me está permitiendo marcarla permanentemente con mi propia creación.

"¡Hola Jas! ¿Qué onda?" Le grita a mi jefe al otro lado del estudio mientras la preparo en mi estación.

"No mucho güerita. ¿En verdad vas a dejar que ésta te marque?" Bromea, señalándome con la cabeza.

"Ja ja, muy gracioso Jasper," digo secamente.

Rose ríe y luego cambia la conversación cuando se pone cómoda.

"Entonces, ¿algo nuevo con el jefazo?" Menea sus cejas.

"Ugh. El idiota ni siquiera se presentó el viernes. Me mandó un correo ordenándome que me trasladara al escritorio enfrente de su oficina y me dijo que no iba a ir a trabajar…y todo sin previo aviso. Estuve haciendo malabares para re-agendar todo. Todo mundo me estaba mirando. Extraño mi pequeño cubículo."

"Oooh, te quiere cerca. Te desea, nena, Oh sí…" dice, con voz completamente sofocada, como operadora de hot line.

Con una puesta en blanco de mis ojos, trazo el diseño en el lugar acordado y, después de su aprobación, me pongo a delinear todos los contornos durante las siguientes tres horas.

Paso el domingo en pijamas leyendo novelas de pacotilla y trabajando en mis bocetos. También me da curiosidad y googleo a mi jefe porque no tengo vergüenza.

Fotografía tras fotografía en eventos de fundaciones, ceremonias de inauguración y galas. Incluso puedo ver el tatuaje en su mano en algunas de éstas. Pero no puedo descifrar qué es.

Lo veo sonreír en un par de imágenes y completamente me atrapa. Es ardiente, todo mundo lo sabe. Pero cuando el hombre sonríe, manda todo tipo de sensaciones revoloteantes a mi pancita.

Nunca va acompañado a estos eventos. Eso es algo más que noté.

Tal vez sea gay.

Es posible. No me sorprendería ni tantito que alguien tan hermoso bateé para el otro lado.

Con un suspiro, cierro mi laptop y me alisto para ir a la cama. Justo antes de apagar la lámpara sobre mi buró, escucho un zumbido proveniente de mi celular.

- _E. Cullen_

Inmediatamente estoy alerta. Son las once y media. Creí que él había dicho que nada de llamadas a deshoras a menos que fuese necesario.

Tomo el teléfono para ver el mensaje que él considera ser tan necesario en un domingo por la noche.

- _¿Trasladaste tus pertenencias?_

¿En serio?

- _Buenas noches a usted también, señor. Y sí, lo hice. –B_

- _Bien. –E_

- _¿Bien? ¿Hay algún tipo de asunto urgente que necesita ser discutido, señor? –B_

- _¿Por qué lo preguntas? –E_

- _Son las 11 : 30 pm del domingo. Usted menciono que las llamadas a deshora serían casi nulas a excepción de una emergencia. ¿Hay alguna emergencia? –B_

No hay mensaje después de este y me imagino que se aburrió de escribirle a un peón y se fue a dormir.

…

El resto de la semana pasa con Cullen pasando mucho tiempo fuera de la oficina con un mensaje de texto ocasional o un correo enviado a mí para confirmar citas. Algunas veces, cuando él nos agracia con su presencia, es un verdadero jefe frío, ni siquiera mirándome mientras me ordena a diestra y siniestra. El resto de mis compañeros aún se aturden cada vez que él está aquí, pero he aprendido a ignorarlo. Se vuelve algo pasado de moda. Digo, tan sólo es un chico, ¿cierto?

Cierto. Tal vez. No lo sé.

Hay otras veces –muy raras ocasiones- cuando juro que él está coqueteando conmigo, casi como si no tuviera control sobre ello. Simples y pequeños gestos, la manera en que me mira cuando de verdad lo hace…es casi como si se estuviera conteniendo. De qué, no lo sé.

Roces de dedos cuando le entrego su café. La manera en que me mira cuando le estoy recitando sus mensajes telefónicos.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es una locura. Es mi jefe: no está escondiendo nada. No querría tener nada que ver con una insignificante capturista de datos como yo.

Cierto, Bella. Esa es la actitud. Mantenlo Profesionalmente Personal. Tú eres su Asistente Personal y nada más…Y ni siquiera permanente, si a esas vamos.

El zumbido de mi celular en mi escritorio redirige mi atención.

- _Dejé un importante documento de respaldo en mi oficina. Por favor recupérelo de mi escritorio y envíemelo por fax al 555-476-8452._

"Sí señor," hago un saludo, dirigiéndome a su oficina.

Cuando abro el cajón de su escritorio, el documento está justo donde dijo que estaría. Tomándolo, sin embargo, se revela algo que me hace detenerme a secas.

La esquina de una revista que conozco demasiado bien sobresale de entre archivos guardados al azar.

El más reciente número de Inked Magazine.

El corazón casi se me sale del pecho. ¿Cómo es que algo tan simple me provoca escalofríos? ¿Cómo?

Y porque soy una perra metiche, cautelosamente muevo los archivos y noto un Post-it pegado a la revista.

**Jasper**

**555-764-8899**

El nombre de mi mentor escrito con los garabatos de Cullen.

¿Qué putas? ¿Por qué tiene el teléfono de Jasper?

Inmediatamente, un millón de teorías flotan en mi mente. Cada una de ellas se desvanece en una diferente, y más elaborada, y es ahí cuando sé que necesito dar un paso atrás y usar la razón.

Rápidamente reacomodo todo donde estaba y le mando por fax las cosas que probablemente está esperando impacientemente mientras entra en pánico. En instantes, hay otro mensaje de texto.

- Gracias. Vaya a casa temprano. Tenga un buen fin de semana.

¿Ven? Entonces él hace cosas como estas, y yo tan sólo no sé qué pensar de él. Pero esta chica no se va a quejar por empezar mi fin de semana antes de lo esperado. Me marcho a prisa de ahí y llegó a casa en tiempo record. En verdad deseo llamar a Jasper y preguntarle si conoce a Cullen, pero no estoy tan familiarizada con él, así que tengo que esperar hasta mañana cuando vaya para la siguiente sesión de Rose.

…

"¿Oye, Jas?" Pregunto, preparando mi estación para la llegada de Rose. Él está en el escritorio al frente poniendo al corriente las cuentas.

"Dime, Bella."

"¿Conoces a un Edward Cullen, de casualidad?"

Pone pausa a lo que está haciendo y piensa durante un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza y de regresar a su trabajo.

"No me suena conocido, ¿por qué?"

"Oh, por nada en especial, en verdad. Aunque es gracioso, él es mi jefe ¿sabes? Y me encontré tu nombre en un pedazo de papel en su oficina y sólo me estaba preguntando." Sacudí los hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

"Hmm, qué raro. No recuerdo haber conocido a ningún Edward. Pero me muevo en diferentes círculos sociales que los culos estirados y trajeados para lo que trabajas," dice con una astuta sonrisa.

Me echo a reír, porque sí cuate, si tan sólo supieras.

Si tan sólo _Yo_ supiera.

…

La segunda sesión de Rose es todo un éxito. Mientras me doy una palmadita a mí misma en la espalda, uso el domingo para sólo sentarme al aire libre y disfrutar el grandioso clima.

Tengo un lugar en Central Park. Es un lindo y grande roble que ofrece la mejor sombra en el mundo y una maravillosa vista de los elevados condominios, situado justo al lado de un pequeño campo donde un montón de personas sacan a pasear a sus perros y juegan. Me siento y saco mi bloc de bocetos y un lápiz y simplemente dibujo.

A veces, dibujo diseños complicados en los edificios, a veces una pareja sentada sobre una manta haciéndose ojos de amor uno al otro, tal vez un niño volando un papalote con su papá. Y otras veces dibujo un nuevo diseño para clientes que aún no existen.

No estoy demasiado tatuada. Definitivamente prefiero marcar a otras personas en vez de tatuarme por todas partes. Mis tatuajes son personales, no para ser mostrados para que las personas los vean. Pero extrañamente, adoro absolutamente ver hombres y mujeres mostrando completamente su piel.

Estoy empezando un nuevo diseño abstracto inspirado en patrones tribales y célticos, cuando escucho una voz que se ha grabado en mi cabeza y ha sido archivada bajo la etiqueta de 'favoritos'.

"Leah. ¡Ven aquí chica!"

Miro hacia arriba, buscando al dueño de dicha voz sexy, porque tal vez finalmente he perdido la cordura y estoy escuchando cosas.

Pero ahí está él. Luciendo muy, pero muy diferente en una playera henley de manga larga color tipo avena y vaqueros de talle bajo. Hay una linda labradora negra corriendo hacia él, con un palo colgando orgullosamente de su hocico.

No sé si él me ha visto porque estoy muy ocupada como para ocultarme. No sé por qué me pongo nerviosa y de inmediato me pongo el gorro de la sudadera y las gafas de sol. No es que no quiera hablarle, si no que no sé cómo debo de comportarme con él en este ambiente. Es mi jefe. Existe dentro de los confines de mi trabajo de nueve a cinco. Esto- tener que comunicarme con él aquí con gente común y corriente- me pone los pelos de punta por la incomodidad.

Creo que exitosamente he logrado mezclarme con el árbol, así que continúo dibujando, notando que ya no escucho su voz. Bien, tal vez se ha marchado.

"¿Srta. Swan? Creí haberla reconocido."

_Mierda_. Mierda mierda mierda _mierda_.

Lentamente arrastro mis ojos de sus Adidas negros, a sus vaqueros y hasta su pecho, notando que había recogido sus mangas hasta sus antebrazos. Mis ojos danzaron en sus tatuajes: éstos se extendían desde sus muñecas y desaparecían debajo de sus mangas. Santo Dios.

Cuando finalmente miré bien su rostro, su expresión me hizo desear hacerle cosas malas justo allí, en el parque…en frente de todas estas personas. Está sonriendo traviesamente, y estoy segura que es obvio que lo estaba admirando.

"H..hola, hola Sr. Cullen. ¿Cómo está?"

Bien. No sueno como una imbécil…en lo absoluto.

"Srta. Swan." Inclina su cabeza tan sólo un poquito en señal de saludo. "por favor, crees que podamos dejar de lado eso de Sr. Cullen, al menos fuera de la oficina?" Dice mientras silenciosamente ordena a su perra que se siente a su lado. Ella es adorable.

"Uh, está bien, señor."

Rueda sus ojos, y sí, incluso eso es algo sexy. Lo hace…humano, supongo.

"Sólo Edward. Nada de señor, ¿estamos? ¿Puedo?" Señala el lugar en el suelo junto a mí, y me estoy muriendo de los putos nervios justo ahora. Le indico que si, tan casual como puedo. Con suerte no podrá darse cuenta que las mariposas en mi estómago se han transformado en pinches pingüinos emperadores saltando en trampolines.

Cuando se sienta, su perra hace lo mismo a nuestros pies. Me imaginé que hablar de la perra era un tema seguro.

"Es linda. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Leah. Tiene un año, la tengo desde que era una cachorrita."

"Obedece muy bien las órdenes."

"Sí, eso me tomó bastante tiempo." Se ríe, y el sonido de su voz es ridículamente sexy.

"La adopté de una perrera cuando era una cachorrita. Era la más bajita y todos sus demás hermanos habían sido adoptados."

Como si no pudiera ser más atractivo. Rescató un perro.

"¿Qué estás dibujando ahí?" Se inclina un poco hacia mí, tratando da echarle un vistazo a mi bloc. La acción es extraña para mí, ya que es un tanto cabrón en el trabajo. Teniéndolo tan cerca está afectando mi cerebro, dificultándome formar sentencias completas.

"Uh, umm… tan sólo es, nada en especial. Sólo bocetos que hago para…" dejo de decir cuando mis ojos encuentran su antebrazo cubierto de tinta.

"Lucen como diseños de tatuajes," dice.

"Um, sí, lo son más o menos. Eso es lo que hago…o lo que quiero hacer, supongo," replico, sutilmente tratando de cubrir y cerrar mi bloc. Sus manos repentinamente cubren las mías, interrumpiendo todo movimiento y dejándome paralizada.

"¿Puedo mirar? No tienes por qué esconderlos, ¿sabes? Como puedes ver, no soy particularmente adverso a los tatuajes."

Es la mirada en sus ojos y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando dice eso, lo que provoca que mis rodillas tiemblen. Está allí, manteniéndome cautiva con su mirada.

Gentilmente toma el bloc de mis manos y lo empieza a hojear, deteniéndose en varias páginas asintiendo con la cabeza y emitiendo ocasionales _mm-hmms_.

"Estos son muy, muy buenos. Tienes habilidad con las líneas y el sombreado. ¿Por qué no estás trabajando en un estudio?" pregunta, colocando el bloc abajo entre nosotros dos.

"Más o menos lo hago, en realidad. Estoy practicando durante los fines de semana."

"¿Por qué no de tiempo completo?"

"Uh, porque…" ¿Por qué les estoy contando todo esto? Y más importante, ¿por qué él necesita saber esto con tanta urgencia?

Parece genuinamente interesado en lo que tengo que decir. Es tan diferente que en el trabajo.

"¿Por qué?" Me urge a continuar después de que tardo demasiado en contestar. Bueno, aquí va.

"Quiero abrir mi propio estudio algún día, y teniendo un trabajo estable de nueve a cinco me permite ahorrar un poco de mi sueldo. Soy paciente. Llegaré a mi meta."

Me mira una vez más como si estuviese tratando de decodificarme. Es un poco excitante, especialmente porque es tan putamente apuesto.

"No tengo ninguna duda que lo lograrás, Srta. Swan."

"Bella," se me sale decir antes de que lo piense.

Entonces sonríe. Y yo también.

"Llámame Bella, por favor. Como tú dijiste, no estamos en el trabajo."

"No, definitivamente no lo estamos." Baja la voz un poco cuando dice esto, y allí vamos, pingüinos otra vez.

Esto podría ser potencialmente peligroso. He escuchado todo tipo de historias y leído novelas de romance y fan fiction acerca de asistentes personales y sus jefes. Por mucho que no me importaría que él me besara en este momento – o me hiciera otras cosas- esto comprometería nuestra relación profesional.

Eso es, asumiendo que él desea besarme. Se siente como si lo deseara, pero una vez más, puede que yo sólo sea un desastre lujurioso y esté imaginando cosas.

Toso nerviosamente y finalmente aparto la vista, rompiendo cualquier momento que pasó entre nosotros.

"Probablemente debería irme. Tengo que, uh, hacer algo…sí."

_Brillante, Bella. Totalmente brillante, boba._

Me pongo de pie, sacudiendo las hojas de mi trasero y mirando hacia abajo.

¿Él está…me estaba viendo el culo? Pasó tan rápido que no me pude dar cuenta.

Ya se está levantando y recogiendo la correa de Leah, así que una vez más me estoy imaginando cosas.

"Comprendo. Esto fue…lindo. Fue un gusto platicar contigo, Bella."

Oh mi Dios, mi nombre de sus labios…

"Te veré mañana, se puntual," declara, con un poco de su voz de mando regresando.

"Sí, señor…digo, Edward." ¿Por qué el pronunciar su nombre me hace pensar en otras actividades donde digo su nombre, repetidamente?

"Genial. Adiós, Bella."

"Sí. Te veo mañana."

Esta debe de ser la más extraña tarde que jamás tuve.

Algo pasó entre nosotros hoy.

Y después de todo eso…¿cómo actúo mañana? ¿Cómo se comportará él? ¿Me ignorará de nuevo? ¿Admitirá que en realidad lo de hoy pasó? ¿O sólo me estaba llevando la corriente?

¿Aún puedo ver las cosas profesionalmente personal?

Una vez en casa, dejo todo en el comedor y tomo mi celular.

"¿Oye, Rose? ¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito ayuda. Mi jefe…lo vi hoy."

.

.

.

* * *

**N/T**: Hola de nuevo. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida y es por eso que les traigo aquí esta nueva traducción. Espero que ésta historia no esté siendo ya traducida por alguien más. Y si lo está, háganmelo saber porque obviamente la autora no está enterada y por lo tanto, es una traducción NO autorizada.

Ojalá les guste tanto la historia como a mí. DH78 es una chica muy talentosa y su historia es digna de ser compartida también con quienes leen sólo español.

Es un fic de tan sólo diez capítulos y trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda.

Gracias por leer.

Xoxo

CIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, DH78 escribió la historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

.

"Te digo, el chico te desea."

"Rose," me quejo.

"¿Qué? En verdad no veo cuál es el problema. Es atractivo, tú estás hecha un cuero, él está tatuado, tú eres una tatuadora artística… fóllalo y acaba con esto."

"En verdad, Rose, eres una genio con las palabras," contesto sarcásticamente.

"Aunque, hablando en serio." Le da una mordida a su panquecito, hablando entre bocados. "¿Viste bien los tatuajes en sus brazos?"

Suspiro. "No, no vi, francamente. Creo que estaba demasiado aturdida porque él estaba frente a mí, que ni siquiera hice el intento por mirar. Apesto."

¿Qué clase de tatuadora no presta atención a los tatuajes que están justo enfrente de ella?

Una aturdida y confusa tatuadora.

Veo por la ventana del café en que estamos sentadas y ausentemente observo mientras las personas se mueven dentro y fuera de mi campo de visión, escuchando a Rose explicar cómo el dormir con el jefe resolverá todo.

"Rose, no puedo echar a perder esta oportunidad. Necesito ganar más dinero para ahorrar más. ¿Qué tal si voy detrás de él, y me rechaza, y peor aún, me despide?"

Los ojos azules de Rose se estrechan, preguntándome silenciosamente: _¿estás hablando en serio?_

"Nunca apuestes en mi contra, mujerzuela. Ni siquiera lo he conocido y sé que de presentarse una oportunidad, él no te diría que no."

…

El resto de la semana pasa volando una vez más en medio citas agendadas, redacción de propuestas y la organización de currículos para mi reemplazo permanente.

Cullen entra y sale de la oficina otra vez, sin siquiera ofrecerme una amigable sonrisa como saludo. No es que seamos amigos o algo así, pero dado que se sentó en el suelo a mi lado en un parque y miró mis bocetos, uno creería que al menos recibiría algún tipo de saludo.

Lo único bueno de la semana fue mi cheque de cobro.

Carambas. Es un aumento considerable, y no me quejo ni tantito.

Necesito mantener mi distancia profesional y una sonrisa en mi rostro por el momento y ser una buena Asistente Personal.

El sábado pasa una vez más y felizmente entro al estudio de Jasper, adorando el zumbido de las agujas y la música de Zeppelin volando de los altavoces. Cierro mis ojos y respiro. Algún día tendré un lugar como este.

"¡Bella chica! ¿Qué onda solecito? Luces contenta esta mañana," Jasper dice, palmeando mi hombro mientras camina detrás de mí para tomar el libro de citas del mostrador.

"¿Por qué no lo iba a estar? Estoy en mi lugar favorito. ¿Qué tienes para mí? Recuerda que Rose vendrá de nuevo después del almuerzo."

"No te preocupes. Tengo a una chica que quiere un tatuaje de una pluma blanca en su cuello, así que eso deberá mantenerte ocupada esta mañana. Oh, y tengo este otro amigo que vendrá en un rato más. Quiere hacerle unas añadiduras a una manga parcial que empezó. Tal vez te ponga a observar ya que no tienes mucha experiencia haciendo detalles añadidos."

"Ok, suena como un plan," replico antes de prepararme para mi primer cliente. Parece que será un día ocupado… justo como me gusta.

La chica que quiere la pluma es súper linda. Me dice que siempre le han fascinado los tatuajes pero que éste será el primero para ella. Hizo una búsqueda en Google tratando de encontrar diseños únicos y realmente adora la idea de emplear tinta blanca.

No la culpo. Tengo un par de piezas de tinta blanca en mi cuerpo. En verdad son hermosos y la entiendo.

La hora del almuerzo viene y se va y Rose llega justo a tiempo. Hoy nos enfocaremos en agregar algo de color, y rápidamente permanecemos en un cómodo silencio en medio del hipnótico zumbido de las agujas.

Mientras termino el último pedazo en su torso, el campaneo de la puerta suena, señalando que alguien ha entrado al estudio, pero estoy muy concentrada en lo que estoy haciendo como para mirar quién es. Jasper está al frente de todos modos para recibir a quien sea que entró.

Pero tan pronto como apago la aguja y limpio su piel, la escucho.

Esa voz. La que envía escalofríos a mi columna.

No… _no no no_… no puede ser.

_De todos los días…._

Jasper está estrechando la mano con mi jefe. Edward Cullen.

Aún no me ha visto, e inmediatamente me vuelvo hacia Rose, dejando que mi cabello me cubra de lo inevitable.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Bella, luces tan blanca como una sábana. Lo que es bastante porque eres pálida la mayor parte del tiempo de cualquier forma," Rose dice, susurrando y preocupada.

"¡Shhhhh! ¡No hables tan alto! ¡Él te escuchará!" siseo, limpiando ausentemente mi trabajo… el cual ya estaba limpio.

"¿Quién?" Mira hacia el frente del estudio. "Espera…Bella, ¿ese es…?"

Genial. Puedo ver su mentecita trabajando, atando cabos.

"Es mi jefe, Rose. Maldición, ¿qué hago?" La miro, implorando por qué, no lo sé.

Su sonrisa diabólica crece y sé que estamos en territorio peligroso. De repente, el tener a Rose aquí no parece buena idea.

"Bueno, no te queda mucho tiempo ya que él viene para acá en tres…dos…uno…"

Me giro lentamente para trabar mi mirada con la de Edward…justo allí en frente de mí…

Está vestido totalmente casual en una playera negra de cuello v y vaqueros, sus brazos tatuados y su sonrisa en pleno esplendor. Ahora puedo ver bien las líneas afiladas de un dragón estilo japonés entrelazado con olas y llamas llegando hasta su mano. Asombroso trabajo, de muy alta calidad. El otro brazo no es una manga completa, y lo que se alcanza a ver debajo del borde de su manga parece como una calavera con rosas o algo así. Quiero ver más.

Sin embargo, algo repentinamente me molesta.

¿Ya sabía él que yo trabajaba aquí? ¿Planeó esto durante todo este tiempo? Aquel Post-it en su cajón…hmmm…

"Hey, uh, hola Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Antes de que pueda responder, Jasper interviene.

"Sabía que reconocía tu nombre, amigo. Eres el jefe de Bella, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, Bella es mi Asistente Personal…"

"Asistente Personal temporal," corregí, hablando sin pensar. Mala idea. Ahora, Edward parece un poco…¿desilusionado? Me mira y sonríe sin humor antes de mirar hacia abajo mientras Jasper habla de nuevo, sin notar lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros. Pero un vistazo a Rose y sé muy bien que _ella_ sí lo notó.

"Totalmente un mundo pequeño, amigo. Así que, ¿cómo conoces a Emmett?"

"Uh, hacemos ejercicio en el mismo lugar. Hemos sido amigos durante un par de años."

"¿Emmett? ¿Tu compañero de dormitorio de la universidad, Emmett?" le pregunto a Jasper.

"Sí. Él ha venido en un par de ocasiones, ¿recuerdas? ¿Esa mierda de nudo céltico que le hice en sus hombros?"

"Mmm, Emmett McCarty, ciertamente lo recuerdo," Rose ronronea. Completamente olvidé que Rose tiene cierto afecto por el amigo de Jasper desde el momento en que lo vio…una vez…como hace cuatro meses atrás.

Estrecho mis ojos hacia ella antes de sentir el calor de Edward cerca de mí y paralizarme. Habla justo por encima de mi hombro.

"Oye, esto es bastante genial."

Rose le sonríe a algo por encima de mi hombro. "Gracias, aunque yo no puedo tomar crédito por ello. Es todo de Bella. Ella es una jodida genio. Soy Rose por cierto, su mejor amiga."

Extiende su mano y Edward rápidamente la acepta, su brazo pasando alrededor de mí para estrechar la mano de ella.

Y por supuesto, para este momento he perdido toda habilidad para hablar.

"Un gusto conocerte, y lo creo. Bella tiene buena visión," Edward replica, mirándome. Dios, mi rostro debe lucir como si acabara de ver a un fantasma…pues ciertamente es así como me siento. Mis dos mundos repentinamente colisionaron alrededor mío.

"Bueno, tienes suerte, amigo. Estaba esperando poner a Bella a que te hiciera el sombreado que querías. Sólo si tú estás dispuesto, pues es tu piel y todo eso," Jasper dice, caminando hacia su estación.

Edward me sonríe como si guardara un secreto que no puede esperar a compartir. Es desquiciantemente ardiente.

"Sí," hace una pausa, buscando mi rostro antes de añadir, "en realidad me gustaría eso…bastante. Sólo si tú estás cómoda con eso, Bella."

No sé como respondí. Tal vez asintiendo con la cabeza, o con un uh humm, o con chillido…no tengo puta idea, pero Rose se carcajea detrás de mí y sé que tengo que confabular para matarla después.

La sonrisa de Edward crece a un mega_-cae-muerta-mátame-ahora-te-deseo _estatus.

"Bien. Estaré por allá," dice provocadoramente, señalando en dirección de Jasper.

Después de que recupero el uso de mis habilidades vocales, suspiro y miro su perfecto culo mientras se aleja.

"Oh, estás en problemas, mi amiga," Rose dice mientras le pongo el vendaje. "Ese hombre se muere por ti."

"Detente, Rose."

"Lo sabes. Muy en el fondo, sabes que él te desea. Demonios, la electricidad en el aire entre ustedes dos podría encender el árbol de navidad de Rockefeller Center. Y en un par de horas, vas a tener tus manos sobre él," Rose añade, con una diabólica chispa en sus ojos.

Mis manos.

Sobre Edward.

Mi jefe.

Mi tatuado jefe.

Dios me ayude.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/T Hola. Gracias por los comentarios. Aquí les dejo un pequeño capítulo. Espero les guste. Alguien me preguntó cuando exactamente voy a actualizar. La respuesta es no lo sé. Pero quienes han leído las otras traducciones que he hecho, saben que siempre me enfoco en una traducción y que tardo entre dos o tres días para actualizar. Quizás tarde más, no lo sé. Depende de mis actividades diarias. Pero no se preocupen, no dejaré incompleta esta historia. Tengo más traducciones en puerta, así que trataré de terminar rápido y continuar con las demás. Hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, DH78 escribió la historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

.

Dos horas después, estoy en el cuarto trasero tomando un trago de agua y tratando de tranquilizarme. Afortunadamente, Rosé se marchó poco después de que la vendé. Lo último que necesito es tener a Rose revoloteando y riéndose detrás de mí mientras trabajo en el brazo de Cullen.

Y hablando de eso…

"Oye, Bells. Estoy listo para ti por aquí." La voz de Jasper resuena a través del estudio.

Maravilloso. Jasper terminó.

Mi turno.

Con un último profundo respiro, salgo del cuarto trasero y camino hacia el área de trabajo de Jasper. Ni siquiera puedo obligarme a mirar a Cullen, y puedo sentir completamente sus ojos sobre mí. Es igualmente enervante y excitante.

"Luce genial, Jas," comento, mirando el delineado del diseño de Jasper. Añadió más flores y una guitarra acústica que sale detrás de la calavera que ya tenía Cullen.

Ver su tatuaje de cerca es surreal. Nunca pensé que estaría en esta posición, mucho menos que lo marcaría. Jamás.

"Gracias Bella-chica. Es todo tuyo. Edward, estás en buenas manos." Jasper choca el puño con mi…otro jefe y me palmea el hombro.

"No lo dudo ni tantito, Jas. Gracias, hombre. Luce genial," Cullen dice, y lo miro, tratando de ocultar cuán asustada estoy. Él, en contraste, parece tan fresco como una lechuga. Estúpida sonrisa de lado. Verdes ojos titilando. Está jodiendo conmigo.

"Dejé afuera los colores que estamos usando para ti- estoy seguro que Edward puede darte toda la información que necesitas acerca de lo que él quiere. ¡Diviértanse, chicos!" Jasper nos guiña el ojo.

Asiento silenciosamente y me siento en el taburete giratorio, avanzando más cerca al brazo de Cullen. Sé que él me está mirando, pero necesito controlarme y ponerme en modo de trabajo.

Comienzo a preparar mis herramientas y tomo profundas y aclaradoras bocanadas de aire, pero me arrepiento de inmediato. Estoy tan cerca de él que puedo oler del ligero aroma de su colonia. Está mezclado con su calidez natural y me es verdaderamente difícil encontrar mi calma interna con el Sr. Sexo en mi rostro, abrumando mis sentidos.

Miro otra vez el trabajo de Jasper, observando los contornos perfectos de las flores y de la guitarra y tratando de decidir por dónde debo comenzar. Estoy nerviosa por marcarlo: aparte de ser perjudicial para mi propia sanidad sexual, voy a marcarlo permanentemente…a mi jefe…Cullen…Edward. Si la cago, él tendrá para siempre una prueba física de mi fracaso.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que la guitarra sea roja?" Pregunto, con voz ronca. Aún no puedo mirarlo. Puede que eso me mate.

Lo escucho aclarar la garganta antes de contestar. "Uh, sí. Creo que así se verá bien con el resto del tatuaje, ¿cierto?" Su voz manda escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo y arriesgo una mirada a su rostro.

Santo Dios en el cielo. Esa playera negra acentúa el verde de sus ojos y la luz de encima hace bailar varios tonos de rojo bronce sobre su jodido cabello.

Me doy cuenta de que me está mirando, aparentemente divertido por el descaro al comérmelo con la mirada.

Aparto la vista y me acomodo para hacer mis primeras marcas. Coloco los guantes en mis manos y me enfoco en el trabajo que tengo que hacer.

_Debo ser profesional. Debo ser profesional. Debo ser profesional._

Sigo repitiendo este mantra en mi cabeza mientras la aguja comienza a zumbar y hago los primeros trazos en su piel. Mi otra mano toma su brazo, enmarcando mi área de trabajo mientras el calor de su piel traspasa mis guantes.

Lo siento tensarse un poco. El sombreado tiende a ser un poco más incómodo, ya que implica más de una aguja y repetidos trazos en el mismo lugar, así que sé que él en verdad no está adorando esto.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto quedamente, antes de mirar hacia arriba. Espero ver su rostro arrugado y tenso, y lo está… pero no estoy muy segura de que sea sólo dolor.

Sé que para muchas personas, hacerse un tatuaje puede tener como consecuencia la liberación de endorfinas, y para algunos, el proceso puede ser una cosa de placer y dolor… puede ser excitante, algo sexual…

Mis amigos, Cullen parece excitarse al ser tatuado.

Su quijada está tensa como sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, pero como si sintiera mis ojos sobre él, los suyos se abren y los traba con los míos. Su respiración es errática y mirada turbada.

Sí, está excitado.

"Sí," dice roncamente. "Estoy bien."

Asiento, tragando fuerte y concentrándome una vez más en la tarea en mano. No puedo mirarlo otra vez mientras estoy trabajando sobre su piel, así que rápidamente caigo en un estado zen que conozco demasiado bien. Antes darme cuenta, una hora ha pasado y me incorporo para evaluar mi progreso.

Luce jodidamente asombroso, en mi opinión.

"Vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso. ¿Te gustaría algo de tomar?" Bajo mis herramientas y me preparo para ponerme de pie, con cuidado de no mirarlo. Antes de que pueda caminar hacia el cuarto trasero, su mano gentilmente envuelve mi muñeca. El calor de su toque inmediatamente pasa por mi brazo como una corriente y me paralizo. Jadeo y fijo mi mirada en la pared opuesta a él.

"¿Me mirarías, Bella?" Su voz es un quedo hum que atrae mis ojos hacia él.

Trato de actuar desinteresada pero no estoy seguro si está funcionando bien. La comisura de su boca se levanta un poco, en señal de reto. Parpadeo rápidamente. "¿Bueno? ¿Agua? ¿Soda?"

Me mira durante un instante más antes de rendirse. "Agua está bien."

"Genial. Vuelvo enseguida. Estírate un poco, tal vez echa un vistazo allí." Señalo el espejo, caminando hacia al refugio que resulta ser el cuarto trasero.

Tan pronto entro, cierro las cortinas y me recargo en la pared, tratando de recobrar el control. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Qué demonios está tratando de hacer? ¿Vino sabiendo que yo trabajaba aquí? Estoy confundida pero decido que no voy a permitir que él me intimide. Este es mi dominio. Es aquí donde me desenvuelvo. Él puede controlar la oficina…pero este lugar es mío.

Camino hacia el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua, pero justo antes de que lo cierre y antes de que pueda girarme, siento un calor familiar detrás de mí. No puedo siquiera moverme. Luego, su voz está en mi oído.

"Bella…"

Me vuelvo para mirar a Edward, quien está parado a no más de un respiro de mí. Su mirada es intensa y juro que está a punto de besarme, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, se inclina y habla cerca de mi oído, y el delicioso aroma de él es casi suficiente para arrastrarlo hacia el suelo y hacerme cargo de este…asunto, entre nosotros, de una forma u otra.

"Juro que no sabía que trabajas aquí hasta que te vi hoy."

Ni por poco lo que estaba esperando que dijera. Para ser honesta, no estaba segura que esperaba. Traté de la mejor manera contestar algo coherente, con mi corazón desbocado.

"¿Por qué no te creo? Sabes, cuando fui a tu cajón para sacar esos documentos que querías el otro día, el nombre de Jasper y su número telefónico estaban escritos en un post-it pegado a una revista de tatuajes. Casi parecía como si tú lo hubieses plantado allí para que yo lo viera."

Se aleja sólo un poco para mirarme, pero nuestras narices aún están casi tocándose.

"Más o menos lo hice, de alguna manera. Quería que vieras la revista allí porque no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. No soy tan seguro como parezco. Pero te juro que no sabía que trabajabas para Jasper. Eso fue un golpe de suerte. De buena suerte."

"Pfft. ¿No eres seguro? No te creo. No tuviste ningún problema para acercarte a mí en el parque…"

"Estaba fuera de la oficina…justo como lo estoy ahora," susurra, inclinándose más cerca, si eso fuese posible.

Oh Dios. Él me va a besar.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/T Hola de nuevo. Pues están cortitos estos dos capítulos. Así que aquí les dejo otro. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, DH78 escribió la historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

.

Este momento- con su cuerpo tan cerca al mío que puedo sentir la calidez de éste consumiendo el mío- está cargado con una compleja corriente de anticipación que seguramente sólo proviene de mí, porque demonios, él luce bastante tranquilo y determinado mientras se inclina más cerca, con su áspera mejilla con barba contra la mía. Puede que me desintegre justo aquí.

"Bella…" El sonido de su voz diciendo mi nombre y el calor de su aliento bañando mi cuello, mandando un temblor por todo mi cuerpo. Su fuerte presencia me atrapa contra el refrigerador e instintivamente cierro los ojos, anticipando lo que probablemente será el mejor beso de mi vida.

"Oye, Bellaboo, ¿has visto a Edward? ¿Estás aquí atrás?" La voz de Jasper viene del otro lado de la cortina, y mis ojos se abren de golpe, confirmando que efectivamente, Edward se ha movido al otro lado de la habitación en un parpadeo.

Está bien, entonces.

Jasper entra al cuarto, sus ojos yendo de mí a Edward. Desde ya puedo ver su mente trabajar cuando sonríe casi imperceptiblemente en mi dirección.

"Ahí estás, hermano. Pensé que te habías ido. ¿Cómo quedó? ¿Estás tomando un descanso?"

Edward aclara su garganta y pasa los dedos de la mano que no está recién tatuada, por su desordenado cabello. Parece rendido. Nunca, jamás lo había visto rendido.

Está avergonzado de que lo hayan visto conmigo.

"Sí, hombre. Ella está haciendo un trabajo genial. Sólo estaba tomando un descanso para tomar agua y darme una buena estirada. Justo ahora vamos para la silla," Edward dice antes de mirarme.

"¿Estás lista, Bella?" Edward me apresura.

¿Lo estoy? Ni siquiera sé qué putas pasó en el lapso de los últimos tres minutos.

Edward debería de venir con una advertencia.

PODUCIRÁ CONFUSIÓN. PROCEDA CON PRECAUCIÓN.

Sin embargo, logro meterme en mi papel de persona profesional tranquila en un parpadeo, y trabo mis ojos con los suyos. Yo toda negocios.

"Sí, absolutamente. Estoy lista si tú lo estás."

Los paso a zancadas atravesando la puerta y tomo algunos respiros profundos antes de sentarme y ponerme cómoda. No me atrevo a mirar hacia el sonido de los pasos de Edward, me siento tan humillada. ¿Cómo pude pensar que este tipo estaba interesado en una chica que aparentemente está fuera de su liga?

Se sienta y se acomoda mientras ignoro una intensa mirada que puedo sentir en mis huesos. Sólo tengo que hacer mi trabajo y acabar con esto.

Pero entonces él tiene que hablar. Oh, ¿por qué tiene que hablar él? Con esa voz… esa brusquedad…

"Bella, yo…"

"Respira profundo, voy a comenzar."

Hace lo que se le ordena y retomo el trabajo donde lo dejé. Después de diez minutos de un incómodo silencio, él lo intenta de nuevo.

"Bella, lo siento. Lo que pasó allá atrás…yo, es sólo que tú tienes esta-esta cosa acerca de ti…"

"¿Cosa? ¿En serio, Cullen?"

"Edward. Te dije que me llamaras Edward fuera de la oficina."

"Sí, um, hablando de eso. Creo que será mejor si nosotros sólo, ya sabes, nos tratamos a nivel profesional. Este es mi lugar de trabajo, la oficina es nuestro lugar de trabajo. Debo de concentrarme si quieres que esto salga bien, así que por favor, vamos sólo a…"

Niego con la cabeza y le echo un vistazo. Su expresión se oscurece solo un poco y en verdad no puedo encontrarle sentido al mensaje que está transmitiendo.

"Está bien," dice con los dientes apretados. _Mierda_.

"Bien. Voy a terminar esto en más o menos una hora. Trata de relajarte."

Se ríe sin humor y mira hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos. "Como tú quieras, Swan."

Swan. Captó el mensaje fuerte y claro. No significa que no dolió. Pero sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto, por mi bienestar al menos. No puedo permitirme ningún error en mi trabajo. Involucrarme con mi jefe sería un completo desastre.

Entonces, la hora pasa. Trabajo y él me ignora. De vez en cuando se estremece cuando muevo la aguja de cierta manera para encontrar un mejor ángulo. Algunas veces veo un atisbo de la mirada ardiente de antes, cuando podía jurar que él se estaba excitando a causa de mi toque, por el dolor que le estaba ocasionando.

De alguna manera, dudo que haya sentido eso cuando Jasper estaba trabajando en él.

"Ok, termine. Sólo te limpiaré y podrás irte. Confío en que sabes cómo mantenerlo limpio y esterilizado mientras esté sanando ¿cierto?"

Me niego a mirarlo porque en serio no puedo controlar nada en este momento. Necesito alejarme…alejarme de él.

"Sí, sé lo que tengo que hacer," Edward dice con cierta intensidad, y ello me obliga a mirarlo. Y ahora sus palabras tienen un nuevo significado.

Habla con sus ojos, estoy aprendiendo.

Siento como si tuviera más que decir pero antes de abrir la boca, Jasper aparece a mi lado una vez más para revisar el producto final. Tengo que admitir que es jodidamente bueno, considerando cuán distraída estaba.

Jasper asiente en aprobación y me palmea la espalda. "Un trabajo decente, Bella chica. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"Gracias Jas. Escucha, me iré a casa ahora, ¿está bien?"

"Seguro. Pero te quiero en el bar esta noche. ¿Recuerdas? Es el cumpleaños de Mitch. Llega allí a las diez," Jasper me ordena mientras continua platicando con Cullen.

"Seguro. Te veo al rato. Cullen, espero que estés contento con el trabajo," digo sobre mi hombro, recogiendo mi bolso y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Oh, estoy muy satisfecho, Swan. Quizás vuelva por más."

Oh Dios. Esas palabras y el posible significado detrás de ellas. Puedo escuchar la provocación en su voz. Está jodiendo conmigo. Bueno, se topó con pared porque he decidido mantener las cosas profesionales entre nosotros. Lo haré, maldita sea.

…

Esa noche, estoy vestida en unos pitillos, un top negro y mis botines favoritos cuando entro a Spike's, el bar favorito de Jasper. Sospecho que la razón por la cual lo ama tanto, a parte del ambiente relajado, es por la dueña…Alice.

Cabello en mechas negro; lindo y pequeño cuerpo envuelto en cuero; despampanantes y casi plata ojos grises; tatuada y con actitud sarcástica. Es muy buena onda, y es mi amiga. Jasper tiene un flechazo permanente por ella, y sospecho que es mutuo, aunque ella lo rechaza todo el tiempo.

"Hooooola! ¡Allí está! ¡Estamos por acá Bella!"

Sonrío, negando con la cabeza a un ya borracho Mitch mientras camino hacia la barra donde la banda está sentada. El brazo de Mitch está alrededor de Leah, su novia de cinco años. Ella es buena onda, pero siempre un poco alejada. Ella asiente en señal de saludo sin decir una palabra.

"¿Qué onda Mitch? ¿Qué número es esa?" pregunto, asintiendo hacia su medio vacío tarro de cerveza.

"¡Ah, cállate, tú! ¡Es mi puto cumpleaños!"

"Si, lo sé. Feliz cumpleaños, grandote," apenas si se pierde mi intento por chocar los puños pero no se da cuenta, demasiado ocupado besando el cuello de Leah, mientras ella platica con Alice. Jalo un banco y la saludo.

"Hola Wonderland, ¿todavía no te has cansado de estos tontos?" Señalo a Mitch y a Jasper, quien está hablando con otro amigo pero le echa un vistazo a Alice y a mí antes de enseñarme el dedo medio.

Alice sonríe antes de entregarme una Guinness. "No. Dejan buena propina, creo que los mantendré cerca por un rato más. ¿Qué onda contigo? No te había visto por aquí en bastante rato."

"He estado ocupada. El trabajo de oficina que obtuve hace algunos meses no me deja mucho tiempo libre. Pero todo tiene su recompensa al final, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, bueno ya sabes, en cuanto abras tu propio lugar ahí estaré."

"¿Qué? ¿Dejarás que ella te marque y a mí no?" Jasper lloriquea detrás de mí. También está un poco tomado.

"Aw, bebé, te dejaría pero mi novio no lo aprobaría," le contesta.

"Tú no tienes novio." Jasper estrecha sus ojos.

"Tal vez. Tal vez no. A lo mejor estoy bateando para el otro equipo y quiero las manos de Bella encima de mí," dice casualmente, mandándome un guiño bromista. Me rio. Sé que es hecho que Alice no es gay. El mes pasado ella tenía la lengua metida en la garganta de un tipo durante la hora feliz.

Los ojos de Jasper y de Mitch se abren desmesuradamente ante la confesión de Alice, y yo ruedo los ojos antela facilidad con la que los chicos caen.

"Siempre y cuando pueda observar, estoy adentro," Mitch dice, y Leah lo premia con un empujón.

Todos nos acomodamos entre nuestras bromas habituales y platicas hasta que la cabeza de Jasper se levanta y mira hacia la puerta. "¡Hey, que bien, llegó! ¡Por aquí, Cullen!"

Qué…pero… qué putas? Huh?

Lentamente me giro y se me va el aliento cuando veo la imagen frente a mí.

Playera blanca de cuello v, vaqueros desgastados de talle bajo, unas botas doc's, despeinado cabello que deseo agarrar y jalar, brazos provocándome con sus colores, y su rostro…ese rostro. Sus ojos son intensos, su expresión en una pregunta silente… mirando directamente hacia mí.

Este hombre me matará antes de que tenga la oportunidad de escapar.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/T Hola, aquí está un capítulo más. Espero les guste. Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, DH78 escribió la historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

.

**2:30 A.M… Más tarde esa noche…**

"Probablemente deberíamos ir adentro," logro jadear entre frenéticos besos. Hemos estado así por lo que se siente como cinco minutos contra la puerta de mi casa, su boca viajando deliciosamente de mi boca hacia otras áreas de la piel de mi cuello. Estoy consumida por el deseo de tenerlo alrededor de mí, sobre mí, dentro de mí.

"¿Estás invitándome a entrar?" dice bruscamente, con su aliento caliente y maravilloso en mi oído. Hago un ruido, pero no me doy cuenta si en realidad es una palabra o no. Él deja de besarme, y lloriqueo. No me gusta esto de que me deje de besar. Debe seguir besándome.

Pero me mira y, frente contra frente, sus verdes ojos erradican toda voluntad en mí.

"Bella, ¿me estás invitando a entrar?" pregunta lentamente y con propósito, nuestros labios a un respiro apartes.

¿Lo estoy? _Sí, segura como la jodida que sí_.

"Sí." Asiento frenéticamente y él me besa de nuevo. Lo alejo para encontrar mi llaves y de alguna manera logro abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pase más tiempo lo tomo del cuello de su playera y lo jalo adentro.

…

**11:00 P.M… Más temprano esa noche**

Después de que las presentaciones son hechas y de que Alice levanta una ceja intrigada en mi dirección mientras mira a Cullen, comenzamos una pequeña charla llena de silencios incómodos. Quince minutos de miradas secretas y mutua evasión de ambos, Edward se sienta junto a mí en el taburete al que todo el grupo se ha movido. Huele increíble. Quiero acurrucarme en su regazo y oler su cuello…junto con otras cosas.

"Entonces…" Edward comienza.

"Entonces…" imito, finalmente mirándolo y dándome cuenta de lo cerca que está.

Miro alrededor, observando a mis amigos platicar y reírse, dándome cuenta que nadie está poniendo atención a la tensión entre nosotros.

"¿Cómo está sanando?" Señalo su recién tatuado brazo.

Ladea su cabeza después de darle un trago a su cerveza. "Muy bien, gracias." Mira su botella, mientras sus largos dedos la rotan ligeramente de un lado a otro. El movimiento es hipnotizador, y después de mirar mi segundo tarro, me pregunto qué más puede hacer él con esos dedos.

"Swan, ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo?"

Está bien. Nada de charla sin sentido. Él quiere ir directo al grano. Y yo aún quiero darle vueltas al asunto.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"Me _refiero_," respira profundamente antes de continuar, "me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Tú no trabajas para mí, y yo no soy tu jefe…"

"Pero si lo _hago_, y tú si lo _eres_," interrumpo.

Gruñe en frustración, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

"Lo sé. Pero yo sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien, que olvidemos que somos esas cosas de nueve a cinco, cinco días a la semana. Es sólo un trabajo, Swan. Ser Director Ejecutivo no me define, y tú siendo mi Asistente Personal no te define como persona. Así que, ¿por qué debería de definirnos?"

Sus verdes ojos son oscuros debajo de las luces tenues del bar, pero éstas le dan cierta intensidad cuando él me mira.

"Porque Cullen, te guste o no, somos diferentes. ¿Crees que nuestra mutua apreciación por los tatuajes y un par de momentos que pasaron entre nosotros significa que podamos de algún modo olvidar las otras cosas?"

Memorias de lo que pasó más temprano en el cuarto trasero llenan mi cabeza, y recuerdo lo que se sintió que él se alejara. Repentinamente, necesito un descanso.

"Lo siento, es sólo que necesito algo de aire." Me tambaleo al ponerme de pie mientras veo a Leah y a Jasper darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. Jasper sabe que algo está pasando.

Siento la calidez de la mano de Cullen gentilmente envolver mi muñeca, obligándome a mirarlo.

"¿A dónde vas? No te vayas." Se está pareciendo un poco al Intimidante Jefe Cullen, lo que sólo jode aún más la situación.

"Ella sólo irá al sanitario, ¿cierto, Bella? Iré contigo," Leah interrumpe, llevándome ya hacia el otro lado del bar. Los dedos de Edward se detienen sobre los míos, mientras me alejo.

…

**2:23 A.M.**

Edward cierra la puerta con su pierna, sus labios nunca abandonando los míos mientras sus manos aferran mi cintura, empuñando la tela de mi top negro. A ciegas nos guio hasta mi habitación, negra salvo por la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana.

Mis manos exploran cada centímetro de él mientras nuestras lenguas ahondan en la boca del otro, frenéticas como si nunca fuera suficiente. No lo es. No es suficiente.

Ambos podemos pretender que el alcohol es de algún modo el culpable de este golpe de lujuria, que todo esto es un error, pero ambos estaríamos mintiendo. No es un error. Esto es, y siempre fue inevitable.

Cuando su boca desciende por mi cuello y pecho, jadeo por la sensación, ardiente y eléctrica. Tomo su fantástico cabello y jalo, arqueándome hacia él por más.

Sus manos toman mi top mientras lo sube por mis costados en una súplica silente por removerla. Lo ayudo. Una vez que me la quita, mira hambrientamente mi sostén de encaje negro posando sus manos en mis senos y apretándolos, su boca imitando el movimiento mientras sus manos viajan a mi espalda para desabrochar el sostén.

"Eres jodidamente hermosa, Bella," dice contra mi piel, guiándonos hacia mi cama y casi tirándome sobre ella. Brinco ligeramente, jadeando debido a la repentina oleada de lujuria cercana al punto de ebullición cuando se quita la playera en un rápido movimiento.

Más tinta. Santa mierda hay más tinta. Lo sabía. Esta oscuro, pero mis ojos se están ajustando lentamente y puedo ver los remolinos de color sobre su pecho y torso.

Hacemos un rápido trabajo con el resto de nuestra ropa y allí está él, en todo su puto esplendor desnudo, como un ángel tecnicolor con su hermosa polla erecta mientras se posa encima de mí.

Hace una pausa y me mira, ojos errantes sobre mi cuerpo antes de que éstos se detienen en el lugar que me imaginé notaría tarde o temprano. Sus dedos trazan el patrón sobre mi torso y sus ojos se oscurecen antes de inclinarse y hacer lo mismo con su lengua.

Yyyyy, estoy muerta.

…

**11:43 P.M. Estoy en el sanitario de Spike's**

"¿Estás bien?" Leah me observa intensamente, mirándome por el reflejo de los espejos del baño mientras regulo mi respiración y me echo un poco de agua en el rostro.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"No pareces estarlo. Así que, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tuviste sexo con él?"

"¡Leah!"

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta perfectamente razonable a juzgar por la forma en que ambos se estaban viendo. Y la química, Jesucristo, estoy sorprendida que no se estuvieran follando justo ahí enfrente de todo mundo." Se arregla el cabello como si lo que acaba de decir no me llevara de golpe hacia un desastre confuso.

"Leah, no sé qué pensaste que viste allí afuera, pero no estoy teniendo sexo con él…"

"Todavía…"

"Leah…"

"¿_Qué_? Oh mi Dios, está bien. Vas a vivir en este pequeño mundo delirante y pretender que él no quiere tomarte contra la pared justo en este segundo, entonces sigue así."

"Suenas como mi amiga Rose." Y yo sueno derrotada mientras golpeo mi cabeza contra el espejo.

"Entonces tu amiga es una puta genio."

"Leah, él es mi _jefe_."

"Sí, lo sé. Jasper me dijo. También me dijo que él piensa que entre ustedes está pasando algo."

"¿Él también?" Volteo mi cabeza hacia ella, aún pegada al espejo.

Se ríe. "Cariño, creo que todos pueden verlo." Termina y recarga su cadera en el lavabo, con los brazos cruzados. "¿Cuál es el gran problema? Tú misma dijiste que ese trabajo era temporario."

Y por primera vez, no puedo dar una razón suficientemente buena.

…

**2:40 A.M.**

La lengua de Edward traza las delicadas líneas negras de mi tatuaje mientras sus manos se clavan en mi cintura. Dios, la sensación de él justo ahí es casi demasiado, pero estoy demasiado cachonda y quiero más. Mis manos encuentran su cabello y jalo fuerte hasta que él gruñe y suavemente muerde el hueso de mi cadera.

"¡Oh!"

Puedo sentir la sonrisa sobre mi piel. "¿Oh? Te gusta eso," provoca, "Lo recordaré."

"¡Cállate y ven aquí arriba!" Jalo su cabello hasta que él concede, su rostro a centímetros del mío antes de devorarme en un ardiente beso. Puedo sentir su erección justo allí, y luego puedo sentir sus dedos…justo ahí también. Él gruñe.

"_Joder_, Bella. Dios, te deseo," gruñe otra vez contra mi cuello mientras sus dedos hacen magnificas cosas a mi clítoris y a mi entrada. Éstos se adentran en mí: uno y luego dos, hasta que hay un desastre ardiente de putas hormonas y deseo.

"¡Ung! Edward, _por favor_," digo desesperadamente en la oscuridad.

Él no desperdicia tiempo.

"¿Tienes algo?"

"Primer cajón, en la parte trasera."

Antes de saber que pasa, él está enfundado y empujando contra mí, provocadoramente deslizándose sobre mi humedad antes de finalmente empujar dentro de mí.

Y sí no estaba muerta antes, segura como la mierda que lo estoy ahora.

…

**12:00 AM**

Otra ronda de cervezas ya está sobre nuestra mesa, y decido sentarme junto a Leah esta vez, esperando que nadie se dé cuenta cuando miro hacia Edward.

Está platicando con Jasper y Mitch, pero todos miran hacia acá cuando notan que hemos vuelto.

"¿Todo bien?" Jasper pregunta, con ojos estrechos y conocedores.

"Sí Jasper, estoy bien. Gracias por la cerveza," digo, chocando botellas y tarros y tomando un trago.

La música repentinamente sube de volumen, retumbando de las bocinas cercanas. Spike's tiende a ponerse un poco ruidoso alrededor de esta hora de la noche, y una pista de baile improvisada usualmente se desarrolla. Es algo que normalmente adoro, y decido que es la perfecta distracción para alejarme de Edward y dejarlo pasar.

Aparentemente, él tiene otras ideas.

Mientras Leah y yo no acomodamos en nuestro rincón en la pista de baile, siento unas manos familiares envolverse alrededor de mí. Para este punto, el alcohol esta embotando mis inhibiciones, así que me recargo en él. Es el cielo. La embriagadora mezcla de él y la música y la oscuridad y la cerveza me inutiliza. Sólo siento.

No decimos nada. Él no trata de hablar de nuevo mientras estamos en esta pequeña burbuja. Mis manos descansan encima de las suyas sobre mis caderas, y su aliento caliente me está embriagando aún más que el coraje líquido.

Una canción se transforma en dos, y luego tres. Calladamente tomamos un descanso, mirándonos mientras charlamos con nuestros amigos y bebemos más. Y luego estamos de vuelta en la pista de baile, usando la música como un pretexto para tocarnos. Aún no hablamos. Creo que ambos sabemos lo que el otro está pensando justo ahora. Yo tan sólo no sé si tengo el valor suficiente para dar el siguiente paso y sólo dejar que todo se vaya a la jodida… o lo joda yo a él.

Para la una cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, todos estamos bastante contentos y tomados. Edward y yo nos hemos vuelto mucho más físicos, nunca realmente cesando de tocarnos de una manera u otra. Dejamos de tomar hace una hora, pero la euforia es más acerca de su piel sobre la mía que cualquier otra cosa.

Nos despedimos de Jasper, Alice, Leah y del cumpleañero antes de salir hacia el aire de la noche. Estoy a punto de marcharme cuando Edward toma mi mano.

"Te llevaré a casa."

No. Esto no es nada bueno. Esto puede llevarnos a cosas.

"No, está bien…vivo a sólo unas cuadras de aquí, puedo caminar."

"Con un demonio si lo haces. Son las dos de la mañana. Yo conduciré."

"Bebiste…"

"Dos cervezas."

"No, te vi beber toda la noche."

"Las bebí de a poco. Está bien. Vámonos." Y justo así él me está jalando en dirección hacia su deportivo Audi. Comprendo entonces que todas sus acciones las hizo estando sobrio. Me desea, y no tiene miedo de demostrármelo.

Me abre la puerta, y me acomodo en su acojinado asiento de cuero, inhalando su aroma que llena cada centímetro de espacio cuando cierra la puerta y se acomoda en su propio asiento.

El viaje es callado y rápido, y después de darle indicaciones, estaciona su auto enfrente de mi casa.

Permanecemos en silencio cerca de treinta segundos antes de inclinarnos rápidamente uno hacia el otro y fundir nuestros labios juntos en un beso mordaz que hace estremecer mi cuerpo.

Permanecemos ahí como una pareja de adolescentes besándonos, tocándonos, agarrándonos, respirando pesadamente hasta que él se aparta, dejando nuestras frentes unidas.

No dice ni una palabra mientras sale del auto, abre mi puerta y me extiende una mano, guiándome a la puerta de mi casa. Sus profundos ojos verdes se traban con los míos durante un segundo antes de empujarme contra la puerta y besarme de nuevo. Felizmente me preparo para el viaje.

…

**2:43 A.M.**

"¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí! ¡Justo ahí!"

Los sonidos que salen de esta habitación, santo Dios.

Sus manos aferran mi culo, levantándome aún más para que él empuje aún más profundo mientras el ángulo repentinamente cambia. Quiero sentirlo en todas partes, pero trato de evitar tocar su brazo vendado.

"Joder, Bella… ¡Joder!" Gruñe una y otra vez de nuevo en el hueco de mi cuello, y el sonido es increíblemente excitante, que soy un desastre jadeante en cuestión de segundos. Pero él sabe lo que está haciendo, y hace que dure.

De repente siento su pulgar justo ahí donde lo deseo, presionando, frotando, moviéndose en todas las direcciones correctas.

"¡Oh mi Dios… Edward… Oh!"

Es demasiado. Todo es demasiado y exploto alrededor de él; brillantes luces blancas cegando mi visión.

"Sí. Joder, sí, eso es, nena. Demonios…"

Embiste fuerte y erráticamente, más profundo mientras se corre con otro gruñido antes de besarme hasta perder la razón.

Todo se alenta a un lánguido paso mientras su lengua toca la mía y su cuerpo se relaja sobre mí. Amo la sensación de su peso, pero después de algunos momentos él se gira sobre su espalda y me lleva consigo. Me acurruco en su costado y envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su torso, arrullándome con la sensación de sus dedos ligeramente trazando mi espalda de arriba abajo.

Casi estoy en el país de los sueños cuando lo escucho.

"Esto cambia todo."

Me duermo antes de poder responder.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/T Espero les guste esta actualización. Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, DH78 escribió la historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

.

Me despierto en total oscuridad, desnuda y enredada en sábanas, sintiendo dedos gentiles trazando un patrón en mi torso expuesto. Es un patrón definido y en un parpadeo recuerdo lo que pasó meras horas atrás. Le estoy dando la espalda al cálido cuerpo que me hizo cosas asombrosas horas antes, y en verdad estoy asustada.

Tuve sexo con Edward. Edward Cullen. Mi _jefe_, Edward Cullen.

Pero ese momento de terror se va en un instante, la sensación de sus dedos sobre mi piel de nuevo me traen de vuelta a la superficie. No les hablo a muchos acerca de mi tatuaje porque en realidad mis asuntos no son de su incumbencia. A menos que se trate de Edward, quien metió mano en todos mis asuntos hace un rato.

Mi cisne de inspiración celta no tiene un origen profundo ni significativo, pero tampoco es una elección al azar de la pared. Es simplemente una representación de mí: de mi nombre, mi pasado, mi familia. Estoy malditamente orgullosa de este. Yo lo diseñé, seleccionando varios diseños célticos y transformándolos en algo único. No es enorme, pero abarca una parte considerable de mi torso, el elegante cuello arqueado del cine y su cabeza estampados justo debajo de mi pecho izquierdo.

Y aparentemente, Edward está fascinado con éste.

Eso está bien, porque yo estoy fascinada con sus dedos y con lo que éstos me están haciendo justo ahora.

Siento las suaves espinas de su barba y su cálido aliento en mi nuca. Se me pone toda la piel de gallina antes de que su brazo rodee mi cintura, pegándome hacia él. Bueno, _hola tú_. Alguien está feliz de verme.

Mierda, ¿pretendo estar dormida? ¿Le salto encima? ¿Detengo todo esto y le digo que estábamos ebrios y que necesitamos dar un paso atrás? No sé qué demonios hacer. Las cosas estaban claras más temprano con su polla dentro de mí, pero ahora… después de todo…

"Deja de pensar tanto, Bella." Su ronca voz, ardiente como el infierno susurra en mi oído, pero también pudo ser un rugido por el efecto que tiene en mí. Maldición, sabe que estoy despierta.

Oh bueno, pues de paso hay que sacarle provecho. Algo acerca de que todavía está oscuro me hace ceder, como si la luz del día rompiera el hechizo bajo el cual estoy e hiciera de esto algo inaceptable. Así que, empujo mi culo hacia atrás experimentalmente. Él gruñe.

Está bien pues. Es un adelante.

Sus brazos me aprietan más mientras su respiración se hace pesada contra mi piel.

"Bella, demonios," dice roncamente, con sus manos viajando a mis tetas y abajo donde realmente las deseo.

A parte de los ocasionales maullidos y gemidos, no digo nada. Bueno, eso es hasta que me voltea y se desliza dentro de mí bastante rápido.

"Oh, joder." Muerdo su hombro mientras él establece un ritmo…lento y constante.

Esto no es algo fuera de control como nuestro primer revolcón de hace un rato. Esto es más lento, más profundo, con más propósito para…algo.

Ni siquiera sé para qué.

Aunque no es menos excepcional. Este hombre se sabe mover. Sabe cómo y dónde, como si ya se hubiese memorizado cada parte de mí, lo que me hace reaccionar de esta forma o aquella.

Mis ojos ya se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y mientras llego al clímax momentos después, mirarlo correrse es ardiente. Hace esta cosa cuando arruga su frente que…

Demonios.

Mi estómago da volteretas mientras él se rueda para quedar junto a mí, halándome hacia él en un rápido movimiento.

Es algo bueno, porque si no fuese por ese anclaje, estaría flotando.

…

Los rayos del sol se filtran por mis párpados cerrados mientras mi cuerpo y mi mente regresan a la conciencia. Me estiro, sintiendo la tensión en mis músculos justo como cuando haces ejercicio riguroso.

Mi mente recuerda mi ejercicio riguroso en la oscuridad y con mis ojos aún cerrados, me ruedo para acurrucarme en… sábanas frías.

Espera, ¿qué?

Ves, esto. Esto es exactamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar.

Él no está aquí. Esperé escuchar señales indicadoras de vida: la llave del lavabo o la ducha, ruidos en la cocina.

Nada.

Finalmente, enfrento la realidad y el nuevo día sabiendo que esto probablemente fue un gran error.

Él vino, vio y venció. Él ha seguido adelante.

Estoy resignada con este hecho hasta que abro los ojos y veo algo en mi buró. Hay un pedazo de papel doblado. Lo tomo y lo leo con la vista borrosa de la mañana.

_No te quise despertar. Fui a casa para correr. Te llamo después._

_-E_

Bueno, esto está muy bien. Es mi suerte haber tendido algo del mejor sexo en mi vida con mi ardiente jefe y aún no saber dónde ha quedado todo la mañana siguiente.

Reviso mi teléfono. Diez treinta y cinco. Probablemente recibiré una llamada de Rosie en diez, nueve, ocho…

_Buzzzzzzzz…_

"Ya voy, ya voy," me quejo.

"Apresúrate. Estaré allí en diez minutos," me grita. Es una nazi del yoga.

Le cuelgo y me doy una rápida ducha y estoy lista para irme para cuando Rose pasa a recogerme para ir a clase.

Estamos haciendo la postura del árbol cuando Rose decide interrogarme.

"Entonces… ¿cómo estuvo anoche? ¿Estaba tomadísimo Mitch cuando llegaste justo como el año pasado?"

"Totalmente." _Respira hondo… _"Estuvo interesante."_ Exhala profundo._

"¿Oh?"

"Mi jefe apareció." _Postura de perro boca abajo…_

"Bueno, me imaginaba que Jasper estaría ahí…"

"No. Um… Cullen. Fue al bar… Jasper lo invitó." _Abajo en la postura del niño…_

La escucho jadear y su cabeza gira hacia mí aún sobre la colchoneta.

"¡Cierra la puerta de entrada!"

"¡SHHHHHHH!" Nuestros compañeros de clase nos miran enojados.

"¡Shhh! Rose, habla quedito, nos van a echar de aquí." _inclínate hacia abajo en la postura del Guerrero uno…_

"Está bien," susurra. "Entonces, ¿qué demonios pasó?"

"¿Qué pasó? Hmm. Nos ignoramos él uno al otro por alrededor de diez minutos, bebimos algo de cerveza, nos pusimos medio achispados…" _Postura del Guerrero Dos…_

"¿Y?" Sus gélidos ojos azules me urgen a que continúe.

"Nosotros… um… Bueno él me llevó a casa…"

"¡Santa mierda, te lo cogiste!"

"_¡Shhh!_" Más miradas molestas y algunas plenamente ofendidas en nuestra dirección. Murmuro mis disculpas a ellos antes de mirar enojada a Rose.

"¿Te callarías la puta boca?" _Posición Cobra…_

"¡Ja! Oh, em, Jesús. Así que, ¿cómo estuvo? Fue genial, ¿no es así?"

"¿Sabes?, estás disfrutando mucho esto," _Perro boca abajo_…

"Oh, calla. Es sólo que estoy feliz porque te echaste un polvo," dice mientras finalizamos la clase con la posición del Niño.

Resoplé sin humor. No le cuento el hecho de que Edward se marchó esta mañana y dejó una nota bastante genérica junto a mi cama.

El resto de mi domingo es tranquilo y reconozco que me mantuve al tanto del celular esperando encontrar llamadas, mensajes de texto o buzones perdidos. Es ridículo que si quiera esté contemplando la idea de que lo que él escribió en la nota deba tomarlo en serio. Me estoy convirtiendo en "aquella chica" y estoy malditamente segura de no querer serlo, así que me obligo a enfocarme en asuntos más importantes como trabajar en mi portafolio de diseños y dejar que mi mente fluya en mis bosquejos.

Para las diez y cuarto estoy soñolienta, mis ojos se cierran mientras miro la repetición de _Big Bang Theory_. Me permito una última revisada a mi teléfono.

Nada.

Eso fue todo lo que fue entonces. Nada.

Mañana será sólo como cualquier otro día en la oficina.

Tiene que serlo.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/T Antes que nada, feliz año nuevo chicas. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mis obligaciones en el trabajo y en casa no me permitieron hacerlo hasta hoy. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda y completar esta traducción.**

**Espero les haya agradado este capítulo y nos leemos pronto.**

**Xoxo CIN**


End file.
